The present invention relates generally to an electrically actuated apparatus for discouraging animals from licking their wounds, and more particularly to an apparatus which is provided with a self-contained power source and has exposed conductive traces for completing a circuit through the animal""s tongue whenever it comes in contact with adjacent conductive traces. The apparatus has been found to be particularly useful for use when pets such as dogs or cats suffer wounds and their tendency to lick their wounds impairs prompt healing. The apparatus is further adapted for use with larger domestic animals who frequently suffer wounds and also develop certain xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d during continued exposure to certain skin aggravating conditions.
In the past, various devices have been proposed and/or employed for use in discouraging animals from this practice. These devices, for the most part, have been cumbersome and difficult to controllably position on the skin adjacent the wound. Furthermore, due to their large size, most prior art devices are susceptible to being removed by the animal through rubbing contact with stationary objects.
In accordance with the present invention, however, an electrical animal deterrent has been designed to discourage animals from licking their wounds. The deterrent is desirably a self-contained, relatively flat device containing a battery power source in captured disposition therewithin. One embodiment of the present invention comprises an elongated, flexible substrate which is foldable upon itself to form a composite laminate, with the laminate having at least a pair of conductive traces positioned in spaced-apart relationship along a major surface of the laminate configuration.
The battery power source of this embodiment is coupled and in circuit with the exposed conductive traces, and is captured between folded-over segments of the substrate which form the laminate configuration. In one embodiment, a conductive adhesive couples the traces to the battery power source and completes the circuit path. In addition, a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive may be provided on the second major surface of the laminate configuration to hold and/or bond the apparatus to the body of the animal in a location adjacent the site of the wound. In this arrangement, the conductive traces are disposed so that upon contact with the animal""s tongue, an electrical circuit is completed through the tongue, delivering an electrical impulse through the sensitive tissues of the animal.
This embodiment of the invention provides an improved electrically actuated apparatus for discouraging and dissuading animals from licking their wounds, with the apparatus comprising adjacently positioned conductive traces which permit an electrical circuit to be completed through the sensitive tissues of the animal.
This configuration also employs an elongated flexible substrate, foldable upon itself to form a receiving station for a battery power source. Electrically conductive traces are positioned adjacent one another to deliver an electrical charge to the sensitive tongue tissue of the animal when the tongue touches adjacent traces.
This can be carried out using a laminate body having a first major surface with conductive traces positioned thereon for delivering an electrical impulse to the animal upon contact with the animal""s tongue, and a second major surface with a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive for attaching the apparatus to the body of the animal in a location adjacent the site of the wound.